<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小冤家你干嘛像个傻瓜 by mellowsweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715947">小冤家你干嘛像个傻瓜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet'>mellowsweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NINE PERCENT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>读者点梗：楼上邻居每晚开爬梯，楼下社畜苦不堪言，最终找邻居理论然后搞到床上去</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chen Linong/Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">陈立农每个月花掉一万五块钱租下这个一居室的时候和中介再三确认了这里的隔音效果，中介拍着自己的胸牌信誓旦旦说这您放心这是可是在5A写字楼旁边的高档小区，隔音好是最基本的需求。陈立农看在价钱和他诚恳的表情上信了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">搬进来半年感觉居住质量确实对的起这个租金，陈立农对住非常有要求，他宅又喜静，要有整面落地窗、低头能看到的一整片绿化、足够大的起居室、2米宽的床、现代化的厨房和无数道门禁才能保证他拥有足够的安全感，而这里确实符合他这个单身汉的需求。作为一个男性社畜，每个月赚的不算太少但在一线城市永远不够，他的好多同事宁可合租在五环外也要把钱省下来做家用，他们不理解陈立农为什么租这个价位的房子，陈立农也懒得解释，反正，他就是要住的好，反正他没有养家糊口的烦恼，只要住得好就能睡得好，只要睡得好他的脾气就好。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">是的，陈立农脾气很不好，但大多数情况下他看起来脾气都很好，因为他很擅长笑，“笑眯眯”就是用来形容陈立农这种笑的，自然也包括了这个词背后可能有的连带含义：笑里藏刀、皮笑肉不笑等等，他这样笑起来时相当人畜无害但似乎又暗藏杀机，好在陈立农是南方人，讲话带着嗲嗲的口音，这样从外表上看起来他几乎没有什么攻击性——只要身高近乎一米九的他不站起来，微微倾身、双手背后、笑眯眯地看着你。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王琳凯，陈立农楼上的邻居，此刻正在被陈立农这样逼视着。王琳凯不到一米八的个，穿上乔丹也不到，这是他的心结但他一直不说。他瘦瘦小小的，穿着宽大的白色T恤头发到肩膀，额头戴着一条白色的耐克发带，左耳有一枚小恶魔耳钉，翘着下巴偷偷踮起脚尖一脸倨傲但有些没睡醒地看着陈立农。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“我们把问题解决一下，”陈立农皮笑肉不笑地说：“这是你本月第五次在家开party，一个月只有四个周末，但你开了五个party，正常人的周末时需要休息而不是音响开到最大吵到周围邻居，我不得不怀疑你在偷偷开民宿，要知道这个小区是不允许租客开民宿的，如果我去举报你，你就会无家可归流落街头。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“呵，”王琳凯听见他的话冷笑一声：“大兄弟，小爷我就是从街头起家的，我会怕流落街头？更何况这是我自己全款买的房，”王琳凯打量着穿着一身无印良品居家服的陈立农：“你是租客吧，你觉得物业会赶你还是赶我？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">身为生活在一线城市的外地男性社畜，王琳凯这番话句句踩到陈立农痛楚，虽然陈立农靠他自己暂时在这里买不起房，但是他家在老家也是给他置了不少房产，想要买房也不是不可以，可要全款买这种高档楼盘估计要把他家房子全卖了才行。陈立农认为自己眼前站着的是一个不可一世的二世祖，而且肯定是本地人，拆迁变富豪的那种，跟这种游手好闲的人是讲不了道理的，但是陈立农不是那种会退让的性格，他的大脑正在高速运转试图想出一个能怼到王琳凯的话。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“小爷我开party是因为小爷我有钱又有朋友，”陈立农还没想出这句话他就听到王琳凯又说：“我看你，没什么朋友吧？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">陈立农不得不承认这句话和“全款买房”那句的杀伤力不相上下，他快气疯了，恨不得立刻提溜起眼前这个小矮子给他点教训。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">但陈立农是非常有教养的上班族，既然和这种社会人说不通，那就需要靠自己的智慧解决。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“是的，鄙人是需要用自己劳动换取报酬朝九晚五的社畜，自然是没有途径认识游手好闲整日派对的狐朋狗友，”陈立农低头看了看手表，又含笑看着王琳凯：“朝阳区的劳动人民要上班了，就不打扰您了——”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“神经病，”王琳凯翻了个白眼，当着陈立农的面摔上了门。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">陈立农表情阴沉下来，他沉默地按下电梯，脑子里一直轮播“君子报仇，十年不晚”。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王琳凯窝在沙发上睡到傍晚整个人才活了过来，他是个音乐制作人，当然纯做制作人的话在他这个年纪是挣不到这么多钱的，他确实是个家境殷实的音乐制作人没错，不过因为他长得好且伶牙俐齿，所以他是某些财大气粗的网综的固定嘉宾，通俗点来讲就是兼职通告艺人，虽然是“兼职”，但由于节目热度很高，所以王琳凯现在的身份用他的微博认证来定义就是“十大网红/音乐制作人”。王琳凯很不喜欢他的微博简介，觉得非常傻|逼，但是他自己又改不了，就只能装作没看见。早上来找事儿的那个男的，叫啥来着王琳凯都没记住，但王琳凯知道对方肯定是不上网，不是王琳凯自夸，只要是微博用户谁还能不知道他啊，但对方显然是不认识自己的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">也可能是抖音用户，王琳凯想，抖音也都是自己的金句啊，那看来只能是今日头条的用户了，三四线油腻中年男人，天天在朋友圈里分享链接“了解！十大改变未来的发明！”王琳凯越想越可乐，自己在沙发上嘿嘿笑起来。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">直到他笑够了才去接通了方才一直在震动的微信语音申请，是他的表弟兼经纪人黄明昊。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“喂，啥事儿，”王琳凯懒洋洋地说：“我还没吃饭呢，你说我是叫麻辣烫还是麻辣香锅啊？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“大哥，您速看微博行吗！”黄明昊高亢的声音从电话那头传来：“您都热一了还纠结是麻辣烫还是麻辣香锅啊，我马上到你家了——”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王琳凯这才看到黄明昊给他发了一堆微博链接，还有他的各路狐朋狗友来慰问他“没事吧？”的信息。他点开一看，话题#王琳凯扰民#不仅热一还“沸”，他不禁感叹现在微博热度门槛是越来越低了，然后仔细阅读器当事人微博：</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">陈立农：</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">@新浪娱乐 △王琳凯超话 @王琳凯 先生枉顾邻居作息、日夜笙歌、严重扰民，并且发表阶级歧视言论，以下是今日我和他沟通时的对话录音。作为一个公众人物却持有如此不健康、不健全的三观和态度，请王琳凯先生对我道歉，且停止一切扰民行为。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">以上，本人对上述一切信息的真实性负责。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">陈立农。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这条微博已经转发五万，因为涉及到人民群众实际生活问题而引发了大量讨论，好多人在评论里带震楼神器的图要陈立农去买一个看谁比谁吵什么的，当然也有小部分维护王琳凯的，这些人说录音一听就剪辑过，还有些人说“明明知道人家是谁聊天还偷偷录音还说人家是开民宿的这不是在给对方下套嘛”，这样的人都被打成了王琳凯的脑残粉，两方在评论里激情对骂互相点赞。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">陈立农是吧，竟然他妈的诈我，王琳凯越想越气，腾地起拉开门就要下楼去理论，结果被正好抵达的黄明昊拦住了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“现在社会舆论对你不利，你先道歉，万一综艺被下车了怎么办？”黄明昊苦口婆心，可是一根筋直肠子的王琳凯哪能忍住这个气，拖着黄明昊要下楼，电梯也不等了，直接走的楼梯消防通道，到了陈立农家门口，门也不敲，直接用踹的。依然抓着王琳凯胳膊的黄明昊非常崩溃，还好这是一梯两户，要是把其他人招来了录下这样的王琳凯，两个字：凉凉。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">在王琳凯踹到第四下时（他发现穿着拖鞋踹门特别不得劲，声音比不上用拳头捶的大胆他就是想踹），门终于打开了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">高大的陈立农戴着金丝边眼镜，穿着和早上不同颜色的家居服但依然是无印良品，低着头看着气鼓鼓的王琳凯。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">失去了人称矮子乐的空气乔丹的王琳凯这才意识到陈立农竟然这么高，输人不输阵，他毫不犹豫地光明正大地踮起脚尖抬起下巴对陈立农吼道：“不要脸！玩阴的！”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">黄明昊一把捂住王琳凯的嘴，生怕他再说什么难听话，王琳凯好生气，挣开他转头骂他胳膊肘往外拐。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">看着眼前这幕，陈立农笑出声了，不是冷笑那种，是发自肺腑觉得好笑的那种。王琳凯顿时觉得被冒犯，抡起拳头就要打，然后不让人意外的被陈立农挡住了。陈立农的手很大，整个手掌将王琳凯的小拳头包住，“我终于懂我们公司那些小姑娘为什么喜欢你了，”他看着王琳凯慢悠悠地说：“你发脾气的样子确实蛮可爱的耶。”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">让我们倒带回当天早上，陈立农面色铁青地走进办公室。他周身笼罩愤怒的黑雾，和平常经常伪装出的人畜无害大相径庭。他发誓在他早上去敲楼上这位的大门时他是真的不知道对方是个有名人，但他确实在兜里揣了录音笔，但这年头，谁在撕逼前不做好万全准备呢，陈立农觉得自己的维权行为非常合理。他坐到工位上掏出兜里的录音笔，把录音文件导出到电脑，琢磨着下一步计划。听着对方那句“你觉得物业会赶你还是赶我？”陈立农的脸又黑了一层，气的他想把这个小赤佬按在地上摩擦。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“农农，开会，”同事唤了他一声，社畜只能暂时从愤怒中抽离，赶去卖命。如果说这个并不能算是有效率的例会给陈立农带来了什么有价值的消息，那就是他在负责新媒体的女同事微信对话壁纸上看到了那个气势嚣张的小赤佬，应该是什么杂志硬照，对方一副酷酷的样子，虽然被对话挡去半边脸，但陈立农一眼就认出来是他——眉头那颗痣那么明显，看不出才怪。至于为什么会记住对方眉间有痣这种需要认真观察才能记住的细节，陈立农将其归结为“仇恨”，因为太恨对方破坏自己的睡眠，所以要把对方的样貌可在心底，让他化成灰也认得出来！</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“农农，你这样光明正大地偷看我的隐私好吗？”手机震了一下，是这个被自己盯的女同事发来的。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">陈立农脸一红，清了清嗓子，敲起键盘：“你壁纸是谁呀？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“小鬼！你女朋友也喜欢他吗？”陈立农余光瞟见对方一脸八卦。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“我没有女朋友。散会后有时间吗，我们聊聊？”陈立农回。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“OJBK！”同事发了个春心荡漾的表情。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">消防通道里，陈立农将来龙去脉告诉同事，当然夸张了王琳凯作为有钱人如何对屁民的生活不尊重。同为凄惨社畜的同事彻底火了，当场脱粉回踩，帮陈立农策划了整个复仇行动，主动找了几个关系好的大V扩散，还去粉丝群发了一通（然后就被踢了）。陈立农在内心直叹这个女人惹不起，而且见识到了粉丝回踩的可怕。当这件事上了热搜时陈立农的微信也爆炸了，一堆来看热闹的人问他咋回事，微博上还有好多幸灾乐祸的人在看戏，他还看到要对方滚出娱乐圈的热搜，点开都是对家明星粉丝在刷词条，他当真没意识到对方的话题度竟然这么高，他开始觉得自己会不会做的太绝。早晨对方睡眼惺忪的模样浮现在他脑海，脸肿肿的像个小包子，他当时应该用手指戳一下，试试手感的。就这么稀里糊涂摸鱼完了一天，陈立农回到家中换上便服，还在想下一部措施，结果那小赤佬就自己找上门来了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">然后就有了此刻这一幕。陈立农低头看着比自己矮了一截的小家伙像个被点炸的炮仗，他不合时宜地想笑，他就真笑出声了，接着凭实力讨到和对方的第一次“亲密接触”，看着这小孩怒气冲冲地从他的手掌中撤回自己的小拳头，“真的太可爱了！明星不愧是明星啊！”他在心里高吼，但大脑的保护机制提醒自己此刻要绷紧脸颊，不可以流露出自己此刻有在心软的迹象。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">可惜陈立农没料到自己仅有的那一刻松弛已经被王琳凯这个鸡贼的经纪人捕捉到，“不请我们进去吗，陈先生，”黄明昊机警地挡到王琳凯面前，将陈立农和他隔开：“我建议我们双方坐下来好好沟通，没有什么事情是好好说话不能解决的，您说是不？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这人不好解决，陈立农将视线转移到黄明昊身上，对方一头卷毛，挂着比自己伪装的更人畜无害的表情，棋逢对手，陈立农眯起了眼。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">为了表达大人不记小人过的风度，陈立农请他们在客厅坐下，还给两人一人拿了一听旺仔。“你当我是小孩啊！”王小孩捶捶沙发。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“我家只有旺仔，爱喝不喝，”陈立农拉开冰箱给他看。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王琳凯不说话了，抱着旺仔咬着吸管开始啜。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这会儿又像个小仓鼠，陈立农想。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">很快他就没工夫想这些有的没的了，和黄明昊展开了一场激烈的拉锯战，战到最后黄明昊拉拉王琳凯的胳膊要他表态，结果他竟然睡着了，缩在陈立农的沙发上睡着了，不知道梦到了什么，嘴角还挂着傻笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“你这个艺人，不省心吧，”陈立农忍不住讽刺道。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“省心，怎么不省心，”黄明昊一边说一边扭起王琳凯的耳垂试图拽他醒来：“傻白甜你知道吗，什么都写在脸上，没心机，不费力，最省心。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“痛痛痛！”王琳凯拍开黄明昊的手打了个呵欠：“聊完了？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“我的小祖宗，”黄明昊低声感叹道：“给陈先生道个歉。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“为什么！”王琳凯不满：“我——”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“就是你错了，全国人民都说你错了，还不道歉，”黄明昊瞪了他一眼。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“好！”王琳凯一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上弹跳到地上站好，对陈立农鞠了个短促的躬：“我向全国人民道歉了！”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">实不相瞒，陈立农觉得有点好笑。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">两方的谈判以王琳凯“真挚道歉，绝不再犯”和公司在微博向陈立农发道歉声明，陈立农第一时间配合转发为结束。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“那就拜托您了，”黄明昊加上陈立农的微信，再三婉转提醒他转发的事，陈立农满口答应，根本没往心里去，两只眼睛都在王琳凯身上打转。黄明昊是什么人，温州小聪明，对王琳凯有兴趣的人没有八千也有一万，他可见多了，这陈立农一看就是被王琳凯美貌击中还不自知的蠢直男，不，并没有很蠢，所以更需要小心。“那我们就告辞了，”黄明昊握住王琳凯的手腕把他往门边拽，让陈立农的送客过程干净利索没有寒暄。两人一出陈家门黄明昊就开始点王琳凯脑袋：“不要惹这个男的，住这么近，小心他把你强了！”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“知道了知道了，”王琳凯捉住黄明昊的手撇过头笑嘻嘻地问：“麻辣香锅好不好？”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">从猫眼里偷看到等电梯的两人开始“打情骂俏”，陈立农的脸又黑了一度。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">睡前，陈立农点开了王琳凯常驻的那个综艺，并兴致勃勃地看到了深夜。这么连续熬了一周才把王琳凯上的节目补了个七七八八，晚上做梦都是两人有的没的，陈立农上班时呵欠连连内心直叹美色误国，好容易王琳凯本人不再作妖，结果自己还是因为他没有觉睡。上辈子欠他的，陈立农牛饮掉一杯美式愤恨地想。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">终于熬到周末，陈立农决定把剩下没看的补完，然后开始听王琳凯的歌，为了听歌还特地买了某音乐网站的会员。对于陈立农一夕之间变成王琳凯“迷弟”这件事他的女同事一点也不奇怪，“我也仰卧起坐了，”她跟陈立农说（解释了半天陈立农才懂什么事“仰卧起坐”）“我们小琳就是太可爱了，我无法抗拒她的美貌，我好羡慕你住他楼下哦，四舍五入就是住在一起了啊！”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">陈立农看着这条微信觉得她说的很有道理，每天最期待的事就是坐电梯，期待越大失望越大，一次都没在电梯里遇到过那个小混蛋。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">换了个舒服的姿势躺好，陈立农脸上露出慈祥的笑容继续看王琳凯在节目散发魅力，连续几周没睡好，强大的睡神还是把他的精力带走了，他甚至都不知道自己什么时候昏迷过去的，他只知道自己被楼上“动次打次”的巨响吵醒时已经凌晨三点了，综艺都他妈播完了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这离他们“和解”才过去了一！个！星！期！</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">这个混蛋！</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">怒火点燃了陈立农的脑海，马上就要烧到他的刘海，他掀开被子跳下床趿拉着拖鞋就向楼下冲，砰砰砰砸了五分钟门才有人前来开。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“哎哎哎别他妈踩我沙发，”嬉皮笑脸的王琳凯一边拉开门一边回头：“哎呦我艹——”他的脏话就这么被门摔上的巨响声吞没，满屋子喝大了乱蹦的客人也完全没有意识到这个派对的主人已经消失了。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王琳凯承认他今天这个点开party确确实实是怀着报复陈立农的心态，他真的是故意的，就是想气气这个死高个子。但他真的没想发生什么肢体冲突，但他没预料到这个男人生气起来这么可怕，自己正被对方拖着往外走，王琳凯知道自己瘦小但作为一个混过街头的男人他的战斗力也不算太差，可是对方比自己高这么多，找打等于找死。况且两方这力量悬殊的，打个老土的比方，如果对方是老鹰拿自己就是被逮住的小鸡，王琳凯感觉自己毫无胜算。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">但是男人，就是要输人不输阵。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">王琳凯一边挣扎踢打一边嘴上骂骂咧咧要陈立农放开他，但陈立农劲儿太大速度太快，他没骂几句两个人的睡衣战就结束了，他被陈立农塞进了他家，陈立农摔上门还顺手反锁起来，接着把他死死压在门板上，</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“现在是法治社会！你不要做出让你自己后悔让人民唾弃的事！”王琳凯推着陈立农的胸肌（“干，好硬哦！”王琳凯惊）想要把他推开，那力气小的，捶在对方胸膛跟调情似的。陈立农看着他冷笑一声，一只手握住他的莲藕胳膊，另一只手掐住他的下巴。王琳凯心想这人不会是要掐死自己吧一边害怕一边又开始骂，陈立农不耐烦地加重了手上的力量将他固定住，接着低下头，用自己的嘴巴堵住了那张还在不依不饶的小嘴。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“咦#@#￥@￥你混蛋——唔%%%￥￥”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>祝大家情人节快乐！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王琳凯和黄明昊从小穿一条开裆裤长大，了解他的就像了解自己的右手，但此刻王琳凯才知道原来黄明昊已经进化出了乌鸦嘴技能：“我马上就要被他强了！”他绝望地想。他有个他自认为对于男人来说有点羞耻的毛病就是一着急就掉泪，现在他推不开陈立农，咬他舌头也没有用反而被对方禁锢地更牢，王琳凯觉得陈立农像过于热情的犬类，不光要吸他的舌头，还要舔他的脸、吮他的耳蜗、掻他的脖子。王琳凯被他的口水侵占敏感处，搞的他恼怒的同时开始腿软。眼见自己的贞操就要不保他又角力不过陈立农，一着急一跺脚（且踩在了陈立农的脚背上），王琳凯就开始掉金豆豆。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">闭眼亲的特别投入的陈立农亲着亲着觉得嘴里咸咸的，睁眼才发现这小孩竟然哭了，一时间陈立农也有些慌乱，他终于不像金毛那样舔他了，给了他一些喘气的空间。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王琳凯好气啊，一生气眼泪就更止不住，他一边捞起衣角一边用眼刀去剜陈立农，恨不得把他凌迟了才好。殊不知自己眼角红红、委屈的泪水一直往外冒、撩起的衣服露出一截白的发亮的小蛮腰，那梨花带雨又狠中带俏的性感让陈立农觉得自己的鸡巴又硬了几寸。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“……对不起了，”陈立农沉默了片刻后说，接着他拦腰扛起王琳凯甩开拖鞋冲进卧室，不是公主抱而是横打的那种、非常野蛮，他把王琳凯丢到床上，这小区是精装的户型，多花点钱可以选样板房套餐，陈立农租的这套业主就是，很巧王琳凯也是，所以他们的床体感一模一样，王琳凯顿时心里更复杂了，有种自己在自己的床上被一个强壮男人强行发生性关系的感觉。还没等陈立农压到他身上，他便先盘腿坐起来，哭的更凶了，一边揉眼睛一边抽抽噎噎地说：“我，我要报警，呜呜呜呜。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">那边厢陈立农刚脱了上衣脑袋还卡在领口里，听见王琳凯这句话他哑然失笑，他把自己剥光只剩下白色三角内裤，接着爬上自己的床坐到王琳凯对面，握住他的手腕用哄小孩的口气说：“那我好委屈诶，我还什么都没有做内，你说对不对？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">好像是这样，王琳凯思绪被他拐跑了，确实这家伙，好像什么都没开始做呢。陈立农看他开始愣神，立刻得寸进尺：“我不会做让你不喜欢的事情，你说不要我们就不要，好不好？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王琳凯点点头，完全没反应过来他已经被陈立农带到坑里去——明明他不该在他的床上被他亲吻，明明他现在应该在自己的屋子里和一群哥们狂欢。陈立农说完就开始舔他的锁骨，一边舔一边吹气，和方才在门上强吻他时相比非常温柔，吹的王琳凯又痒又软，不由自主扬起自己的脑袋勾住对方的脖子和对方贴在一起。陈立农顺势咬上他的唇，一手插进他的发间，一手扶着他的腰。两人一边吻一边在床上躺下，陈立农捏起王琳凯一边的乳尖用食指和拇指揉搓着，趁王琳凯情迷意乱的时候向下探去，果然他的阴茎已经有了抬头的趋势，陈立农轻笑一声，坐直身体，半骗半哄地将王琳凯身上的衣服除干净了，等王琳凯琢磨过来不对时，自己不光已经全裸、腰下垫着一只枕头，陈立农已经要往他的后穴中塞入第三根手指。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你！”王琳凯抬腿踹向陈立农胸膛，被陈立农轻轻松松抓住脚腕亲了口脚背又往上一抬，下面打的更开了：“没想到你筋这么软，我还怕伤到你，”陈立农塞进第三根指头在他后面开始做工，一会转一会儿探一会儿又掻掻这里口口那里的，王琳凯脸上一阵红一阵白，末了触到了某个点，浑身酥麻开来，他不由惊叫出声，又羞于自己的反应，连忙伸手捂住自己的嘴。“是这里喔？”陈立农用指腹在那个点摩擦着，看着王琳凯的阴茎越来越硬，王琳凯的小脸憋得越来越红，他非常满意，认为要是事后王琳凯报警那也顶多是个情侣吵架的罪名。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">终于，王琳凯松开自己的手，“换你的东西进来，”他忍不住说，小小声，说完又抿住了嘴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“什么？”陈立农干脆把手抽了出来，侧耳对着王琳凯：“你说什么，我听不清耶。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“换你的东西进来啦！”王琳凯恼羞成怒，大喊道，偏过脑袋恨不得自己能缩进这床垫里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我的东西？我的什么东西喔？”陈立农快要笑死，他觉得自己好像太过于恶趣味，可是看着这么漂亮的王琳凯被他捉弄的狼狈不堪，他感觉自己可以在他身体里一夜七次、被他榨干到丢了魂去也在所不惜。陈立农拉过王琳凯的手覆上自己坚硬的阴茎：“是这个东西吗？”王琳凯被那个滚烫且狰狞的手感吓到，连忙收回手去：“太大了，你太大了，我不要了！”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“乖，”陈立农弯下腰亲他，用龟头在他的穴口磨蹭着：“放松，你越紧张我这东西越进不去。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“我他妈怎么放松啊，你操一下自己试试啊！”王琳凯觉得陈立农忒不讲理，被开苞的可是自己！这人简直是站着说话不腰疼！</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看了对方所有综艺节目之后陈立农对自己不可能在吵架上赢过对方这件事有着清楚的认知，所以他决定不理会对方这种屁话，而是用行动去感化他，于是他一不做二不休挺着自己的巨根贯穿了对方，并在对方把他祖宗十八代都问候一遍之前用自己的嘴巴堵住了对方的嘴巴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王琳凯委屈的啊，刚进去是真的疼啊，虽然后面主要就是胀胀的没那么疼了，但王琳凯委屈啊！一委屈就着急，一着急，又开始哭了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">看见大明星又哭了，陈立农当然不能闲着，两只手伺候着王琳凯痛的软下来的阴茎，一边亲他一边用舌头去卷他的泪。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">王琳凯对于陈立农不能一心二用这件事颇有微词，怎么能顾着前面的时候就不顾着后面了？“……你动一下，”他对陈立农发号施令，听上去又霸道又委屈，陈立农开始觉得他是不是故意的，怎么会有人矛盾的这么和谐，勾人的这么合理。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">陈立农自然是卖力地动起来，他那万一够大但没有长到夸张，所以他每次撞击都又深又用力，恨不得把那两个蛋都撞进去。王琳凯每挨他一下操，就随着他的动作大叫出声，什么害羞啊什么委屈啊都抛在脑后了，心里眼里都是一个“爽”字，陈立农像打桩机一样在他身上耕耘着，稍微停一下还要被瞪。陈立农感觉自己好像一个工具人，真要报警也应该是自己去报警。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">终于趁王琳凯被他操的神志不清的某个间隙，陈立农从王琳凯屁股里拔出自己的东西，捞着他的腰把他翻了个面，要他翘着屁股跪在床上。王琳凯脸埋在枕头里，屁股翘在空中，小穴因欲望收缩着：“我还要，快进来，”他懒洋洋的声音透过枕头闷闷地传来，听的陈立农恨不得干死他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“要什么进来，说清楚，”陈立农“啪”一巴掌打在他的臀瓣上。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“你，你的东西……”王琳凯说着口水都要流下来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“什么东西？”陈立农用滚烫的鸡巴插在他腿间，旖旎地蹭着他的会阴，一边用指头撸着他的阴茎，时不时用拇指刮过他的龟头，又像盘核桃那样揉着他的睾丸，王琳凯只觉快感在脑中轰鸣，他还没来及品味就射了陈立农一手。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">陈立农手上的精液统统抹到了他的小穴中：“是这个东西吗？”他装的像个白痴。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这是我的东西，”刚射完，王琳凯爽的都不想讲话了，也顾不上什么矜持了：“我要你的，我要你的鸡巴进来。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“恭敬不如从命，”陈立农再度撞进王琳凯的身体，和刚才那轮的疯狂不同，这轮陈立农开启了骚话模式，什么平时他说不出口的淫言浪语全说了出来，不光要自己说，还要和王琳凯一人一句这样问答，比如他问“老公的鸡巴操的你爽不爽啊，”王琳凯要回答“好爽，老公不要停”，或“老公要用精液灌满你的小骚穴”“老婆天生就是要挨老公大鸡巴操的”之类的更下流的对话，如果王琳凯不回他，他就能在他后面一动不动，到最后王琳凯满脑子都是快乐的浆糊，完全不知道自己在说什么，问他什么他都能乖乖的答，配合的不得了，连“你下次再在工作日扰民，老公就把你操的不能工作好不好呀？”这种他都能回答“那我就要扰民，因为我最爱老公操我了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">两人的性事从夜深人静进行到了东方既白，陈立农才将自己囊袋里的精液悉数清空，</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但这还不算完，“给老公舔舔”，陈立农跨坐在王琳凯胸膛，把自己的阴茎送到王琳凯嘴边，王琳凯困得不行，勉强睁开了眼睛，看着眼前这个冒着乳白色精液的肉棒，懒洋洋地伸出舌头胡乱舔了几下，然后握着对方的鸡巴在自己脸上蹭了一圈就完事了。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“骚得不行，”陈立农对于王琳凯整个行为只有这一句评语，要不是自己真的没力气了，他恨不得操他到世界末日。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他在他身旁躺下，拉好被子给他盖上，他撑着胳膊看着他的睡颜，他的睫毛好长，睫毛下面是自己的精液、是自己盖下的章，他很满意，连楼上轰隆作响的音乐他都懒得去计较了（为什么到凌晨了这个party还没结束？！），他亲了亲他的脸颊，从后边抱住他，和他一起陷入梦境。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他梦见他俩在迪厅啪啪啪，那个disco ball闪的他眼都要瞎掉，那个音响开太大，他都听不见他叫床，正在梦里自己要射的时候那个disco ball爆炸了！然后他就给气醒了，发现是楼上的音乐还在响。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">陈立农一看手机，上午九点，心里一惊以为自己要迟到了，才想起来今天是周日。那个被他好好疼爱的小美人还在他身边熟睡着，不知道梦到了什么还砸吧砸吧嘴，舔了舔唇，估计是在吃棉花糖。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“这音乐怎么就轰不醒你呢，”陈立农无奈地摇摇头，又在他身边躺下，盯着天花板，好像这样盯着那音乐就会停下来似的。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“要抱抱——”王琳凯在说梦话，抬起一只腿压到陈立农身上勾住他，脑袋枕在他胸膛。又好像听见那音乐的节奏，跟着鼓点在他肚子上敲了几下。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“哎，真是个冤家。”陈立农亲了亲他头顶的发，搂紧他的腰又闭上了眼睛。楼上吵的他睡不着，但他又不想离开自己的温柔乡去踹门（那帮人怎么还没意识到自己派对的主人不见了？）。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">他知道等到对方醒来之后一定会闹得鸡飞狗跳，那个叫黄明昊的经纪人说不定要突突了他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">但是，who tm cares啊，他想。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">还在床上呼呼大睡的黄明昊梦见自己和王琳凯去侏罗纪公园玩耍，结果最后他逃出来了，王琳凯被恐龙吃了，然后他打了个喷嚏就醒了。那恐龙不会是陈立农吧，黄明昊一阵恶寒，无奈抵不住睡神的盛情邀请，又睡了过去做了第二个梦，立刻就把第一个梦忘得一干二净。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">在恐龙嘴里的王琳凯扒着恐龙的牙齿：“救~命~呀~”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The end</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>